


Sharing an Emissary

by GravityDidIt



Series: Kinktober 2018! [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Breeding, Bukkake, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face Sitting, Facial, Foursome, Gangbang, M/M, Nudity, Rimming, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: In order to work out peace between the Hale pack and the McCall Pack Stiles goes over to the Hale House as an 'emissary' of peace. However the Hale pack does not have an emissary, Peter mentions a ritual that will allow the two packs to share Stiles as an emissary.





	Sharing an Emissary

It’s been a couple of months but the McCall Pack and the Hale pack are still on rocky terms. The Hale pack had left Beacon Hills years ago when a fire, set by a hunter, nearly killed them all. For the most part Stiles understood why they left, but just because they left didn’t mean that all the supernatural activity in Beacon Hills went with them. At sixteen, Stiles best friend, and now Alpha, Scott McCall got bit by a rogue Alpha, Stiles was the first to realize what his friend turned into and helped him to control himself. A couple years later Scott turns out to be Werewolf Jesus, a true Alpha, he builds a mismatched pack but, one that can stand on their own feet and defend their home.

It’s not long after that, though, when the Hales come back to Beacon Hills. TO call the first meeting ‘rough’ would be an understatement. Scott had his chest scratched to shreds by the Hale Alpha, Derek. Apparently when Derek arrived and went to speak to Scott, he told Scott he was on ‘private property’ Scott thinking Derek was trying to take his territory attacked and well, it ended with Stiles, luckily, showing up, using some magic to separate the too, and then the Hale second, Peter showing up to explain the situation. Turns out the Hales legally and werewolf-ily still owned the Beacon Hills preserve and territory. But they agreed to let the McCall pack stay until a treaty could be worked out. 

And that brings Stiles to today. He’s on the Hale house porch hoping to meet with Derek to solve this treaty issue, sometimes it sucks to be the emissary. 

“Derek, I know your in there.” Stiles shouts slamming his fist on the door. “We need to write up this treaty! I know you can here me! I’ll recite the history of the male circumcision until you open this door.” He still gets no answer. “Alright you asked for it.” Stiles takes a breath and recalls his junior year Economics essay. “Circumcision is thought to be one of the oldest practiced surgical procedure, often-” Stiles is cut off by the door being opened quickly and noisily. The person on the other side of the door is definitely not Derek Hale. Stiles’ gaze is filled with pale naked torso with lightly defined abs. Stiles’ eyes travel south and the model that has filled the doorway is in a pair of blur athletic shorts and if Stiles is right, he’s commando. Stiles feels his face heat as he’s met with a sudden surge of attraction, he looks up to meet blue eyes. The young man in the door way is a good few inches taller than him, with golden curls on his head. It takes Stiles a few seconds to get his baring before he remembers his research on the Hale pack, this is Isaac Lahey.

“Stop! Just stop.” Isaac put his hand over Stiles mouth before the emissary can continue. “Derek isn’t here right know he went on a run with Peter. Isaac looks over his shoulder. “Actually it looks like they just got back.” Isaac takes his hand off of his mouth and Stiles turns around, two wolves walk toward the porch of the house, the larger one is pitch black, the other with piercing blue eyes is dark grey. Stiles had heard rumors that the hales could shift completely into wolves, he never thought he’d actually see it though. In the back of his mind, Stiles can feel a small voice telling him he should be afraid of the two wolves that have shown up, they walk slowly, silently, like their stalking but a larger part of him is too fascinated by the fact that full shift werewolves actually exist.

“Derek.” Stiles looks to the black wolf, somehow he knows that one is Derek. “I’m here to discuss the treaty.” The grey wolf tilts it’s head toward the black one and they both seem to nod at each other. It’s like seeing the waving lines of heat in the summer, the air around the wolves seems to shift and dance in a wave and suddenly two very naked men stand where wolves one stood. ‘Holy shit, Derek Hale is hung….of fuck, so is his uncle. Don’t get a boner, don’t get a boner, don’t get a boner.’ 

“Stiles.” Derek greets, completely unashamed by his nudity. Stiles doesn’t see any shame in being nude when you look like that but still, some kind of warning would have been nice before he was assaulted with delicious pecs and sexy rock hard abs. “Why isn’t Scott here?”

“Well I figured since the last time you two tried to speak turned into fangs and claws and blood, we figured it would be better if we leave the talking to me.”

“You would need to be the pack Emissary to speak on the pack’s behalf.” Isaac chimes in, Stiles jumps slightly at hearing Isaac’s voice, he had nearly forgotten that the beta was there.

“I am the pack’s emissary, and I would like to speak to yours but I don’t believe you have one.” Derek reaches down and starts to scratch at his bare balls, Stiles tries to look away but he knows that his arousal is starting to build. Derek’s hairy chest and stomach are mouth watering, not to mention the defined muscles. Peter on the other hand has sat on the railing of the porch his legs spread wide, Stiles swallows as his mind quickly supplies an image of getting in between those legs and taking that cock into his mouth.

“You know, there is a way we can get this all settled.” Peter speaks up, the lilt in his voice makes Stiles skin cover in goosebumps. “Its an ancient tradition but since we are without an emissary we could undergo this ritual and share you.” Stiles mouth drops open. Share him like…share him. “Between the packs.” Oh okay…that’s better? “You would become the Hale pack Emissary as well, uniting both packs as allies.”

“That sounds good. What do we have to do?” Peter smiles wickedly at Stiles question, he takes his right hand and places it on his cock, he begins to stroke it and Stiles can’t take his eyes off of him.

“Well, there are many way that we can go about this. The most common is our alpha makes a blood bond with you. Another, though certainly less common is you could marry into the pack…but I don’t think anyone is ready for that step here.” Peter continues to stroke himself to full hardness, Stiles hasn’t taken his eyes off of him once. From his periphery he sees movement. Derek comes up on Peter’s left, his cock is hard as well, it sticks out long and thick, on Peter’s right a now naked Isaac stands his cock curves toward his stomach. “Or, we could fuck you, if you and our Alpha are willing.” Stiles finally moves his eyes away from Peter’s display, to look at Derek’s glowing red eyes. Derek nods his consent.

“I”m willing.” Stiles says, he quickly takes off his clothes. Once he’s naked he gets on his knees.

“Derek you can get my mouth first.” Derek looks surprised but pleased. He walks in front of Stiles, Peter and Isaac stand on either side of their alpha. Stiles takes the head of Derek cock into his mouth. The Alpha had already been leaking precum and the salty taste covers his tongue. He lifts his hands and takes Isaac and Peter’s cocks into them. Stiles bobs his head and moves his hands in time to pleasure the three werewolves above him. 

“He has wonderful hands.” Peter speaks rather conversationally. “How is his mouth, Derek?” Derek grunts a few times as he jerks his hips back and forth in time with Stiles mouth.

“Phenomenal” Derek places one hand behind Stiles head and begins to pump his hips faster. Isaac has grown a bit bored with Stiles hands though, he’s peaking over Stiles shoulder and looking at the emissary’s ass.

“I bet his has feels good too. Look at it, perky and tight.” Peter looks over Stiles shoulder too. Stiles feels himself blush and his cock jump, he never realized being talked about like this was something he liked.

“You’re right. I would like to taste it.” Peter pulls his cock out of Stiles grasp and walks behind the boy. Peter lays down on his back and pushes himself under Stiles legs, his mouth just under the emissary’s ass. Peter pulls Stiles’ hips down until he’s sitting on Peter’s mouth. Peter’s tongue immediately begins to lick along Stiles hole. There’s no preamble or foreplay, his tongue just starts to dig into Stiles tight puckered hole. Stiles moans in pleasure the vibrations going into Derek’s cock. Stiles pulls off of Derek and turns his attention to Isaac. He tries to get the pale cock into his mouth but Isaac moves his cock out of the way, he chuckles as Stiles tries to chase it down. Isaac grabs hold if Stiles hair and begins to rubs his cock across his face, slicking it in the saliva that leaked out from Derek fucking Stiles’ face. Isaac grabs Stiles face with both hands and begins to hump his face with enough force that his balls audibly slap against Stiles’ chin. 

Peter pulls himself out from under Stiles and stands up, Derek breathes in the smell and pulls his uncle close, at first he sniffs the older man’s mouth, he takes in the smell of Stiles, his tight hole, it smells so good that he decides to taste it. His lips meet Peter’s and their tongue share the essence that Peter had been tasting. Derek pulls away from Peter and licks his lips. “Let Isaac have a taste.” Peter nods and walks over to the blond beta. Isaac doesn’t smell first, he immediately runs his tongue across Peter’s lips and deepens a kiss.

“Fuck,” Isaac starts, I wanna taste his dick.” Stiles pulls out of Stiles’ throat and the emissary immediately gulps down air, but as soon as his longs have their fill, he grabs Peter’s cock and begins to suck.

“His mouth is phenomenal.” Derek watches Isaac lay on his back.

“Stiles get on all fours, straddle Issac, sixty-nine.” Derek orders and Stiles with a pout, at having to take out Peter’s cock, does as he’s asked. As soon as Stiles cock is in reach Isaac takes it into his mouth and begins to give Stiles one of the best blowjobs of his life, his mouth falls open as he lets out a groan of pleasure. Peter get on his knees and shoves his cock into Stiles open mouth. Derek disappears into the Hale house but returns with a bottle of lube, he begins to finger the human who soon is taking in three fingers. Derek wipes the rest of the lube on his cock and presses the head into Stiles pink hole. 

The delicious grip of Stiles slicked hole squeezes Derek cock every centimeter as he enters Stiles to the hilt. It doesn’t take long fir him to start fucking Stiles in earnest. Each time he thrust forward he pushes Stiles farther into Isaac’s mouth and Peter further into Stiles’. Isaac takes Stiles out of his mouth to get some air but Derek’s hard thrusts have pushed Stiles out of his reach. Derek can hear his beta’s disappointment.

“Isaac, lick my balls.” The Beta is quick to comply. Derek turns his thrusts into dirty grinds that make Stiles see stars, so as not to dislodge the warm tongue that caresses his large balls. It isn’t much longer after that that Derek realizes it’s time to complete their ritual. Derek picks Stiles up, keeping the human impaled on his cock, he lays back making Stiles ride his cock. Peter and Isaac both stand up over Stiles. “It’s time to mark our new emissary.” Derek continues to fuck Stiles as Peter and Isaac jack their cocks over him. Peter is the first to shoot.

“Let Scott know that we marked just marked on his territory. Your half hale pack know Stiles.” Peter’s cum shoots out of his cock in thick globs, that paint Stiles face, his mouth and chin are covered in white. Derek comes next. He’s balls deep in Stiles as he beings to unload deep in Stiles gut. Stiles thinks he can actually feel Derek come inside him. Being the Alpha Derek’s load is three times larger than his betas and he continues to pump his cock the entire time he comes. 

“Fill his ass up bro, let’s send Scott’s little bitch back drenched in cum!” Isaac laughs.

Stiles comes himself afterward, the feeling of Derek’s cock inside of him along with the copious amounts of come and Isaac’s words is too much for him to take, his orgasm releases on his stomach.

Isaac comes last, unlike Peter though, Isaac paints Stiles face and chest. It splashes out of him, it covers Stiles’ hair, eyebrows, and nose. 

“Oh my god guys!” Stiles shouts. “Someone turn the tap off! AAAAhhhh, I’m drowning in cum and my ass is filled with werewolf baby batter.” Derek chuckles at that.

“Stiles’ sweet boy pussy has milked me dry. I filled him right up, he’s gonna have a litter of my pups!” All three let out a laugh….

Until Scott shows up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Fake created by Wishfulmalecelefakes on tumblr but since tumblr is no longer allowing NSFW content...its a great fake check out my tumblr before...well before it goes away.  
> http://lunaticnfic.tumblr.com/post/166065091086/its-been-a-couple-of-months-but-the-mccall-pack


End file.
